


The End is Here

by DraconisWinters



Series: Time's Corruption [5]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Time, please stop…you’re scaring me,” Wind whimpered slowly backing away from Time and he asked once more, “Where are the others?”





	The End is Here

Time could barely feel the ground as he numbly walked back to camp.

They’re dead.

Dead.

Eight

Warriors: “We’re not leaving you.”

Seven

Legend: “I know it wasn’t you. It’s okay.”

Six

Wild: “Mipha, please.”

Five

Twilight: “Why?”

Four

Sky: “Did you hear that!”

Three

Hyrule: “Time?”

Two. Two left.

“And soon the others will join.” Kishin whispered and Time frantically shook his head.

Make it end.

Make it stop.

Time tried to block it out.

Tried to not hear their screams.

Tired not hear the screams as they fell.

Tried not to hear Kishin’s maniacal laughter as Four died and joined the others. Red, Blue, Vio, Green. All dead.

Time’s feet numbly continued out of the forest and to the camp where he met face to face with Wind.

“Hey Time, where are the others?” Wind asked merrily grinning up at him.

Time didn’t respond.

“Where are the others?” Wind asked cautiously.

“Wind, run,” Time murmured softly, body twitching as his hand reached farther towards his sword.

“Time, please stop…you’re scaring me,” Wind whimpered slowly backing away from Time and he asked once more, “Where are the others?”

“They’re gone, dead,” Time responded lightly. Time looked up and locked eyes with Wind. The boy flinched as he got the full view of Time’s blue eyes clashing with the bright red of the Deity.

“I’m sorry,” Time whispered.

A scream soon followed.

“All are slain. None remain.”


End file.
